Chyphi
MFP | female | name | Sand - Ice | Code by Storm This little trickster belongs to D.A. claws off! Appearance Chyphi is a beautiful dragoness for sure. Her build is delicate, and petite, thin, but not fragile. Her neck is long, as well as her limbs and whip thin tail. The dragoness is quite distinguishable as a hybrid. Her scales take up the shade of mercury, while pale frost blue, and periwinkle ebb her sides. Black diamonds loop across her snout, and down her neck. Her underbelly is a light tan, as are the scales above her eyes. Speaking of which, Chyphi's orbs are a gorgeous pale cyan, lined with mascara spiked eyelashes, and have three small diamonds beneath both eyes. The dragoness has a pale yellow and peach SandWing sail which is long, jagged, and spiked at the edges. Also, a choker of copper adorns her throat. Chyphi prefers to wear black or grey hoodies that go down on her shoulders. Jeans, and occasionally diamond earrings or crowns of blood red roses. Personality If poetic words could describe Chyphi, it would be a rose dipped in poison...Chyphi is beautiful, seemingly sweet and harmless. But her thorns are venomous. She has always been one for a show, she loves attention, being feared, and getting her way. Her specific skill set took her from harmless password breaching, into criminal activity. She can switch sides easily though, as long as its good for her title. She tries to stay on the right side of handcuffs, and has not been arrested once, she plans to keep it this way. Chyphi can be quite the trickster, she's fierce, mischievous, and undyingly stubborn. Once she sets her mind to something, say; revenge, she'll get it. The hybrid can be kind, she loves dragonets, and those who are smart enough to keep up with her. She's loyal until you betray her, then you're basically dead... Her wit is dangerous, she loves playing mind games on her victims, and scaring them out of their scales. But she doesn't care for violence, just hacking into anything they own, and stalking them until she gets what she wants. Chyphi used to be naïve, now she doesn't trust anyone, but the clever little actress can get the most tense dragon to open up to her. Watch out... Abilities * Technokinesis * Silver tongue * Expert lies * Stealth * Dangerous combat * Many different skills in weapons * Silent stalking History Even as a dragonet, Chyphi knew she was different. She was clever, too clever...And this frightened some, she was a good actress, and could manipulate adults to get what she wanted. She was a trouble maker from a young age, lying, but never stealing. She liked playing mind games on the dragons in her neighborhood, eventually leading to dragons joining together, ready to kick her out. Her parents, Cherish the IceWing, and Thar the SandWing, never had any problems with Chyphi, due to them having her trust. Knowing her small neighborhood would throw her parents out, she decided to leave, she was never one to be scared, so she ran away... A young dragoness on the streets on Nightcry probably wouldn't sound safe, especially one who quickly angered the gangs. Chyphi, having too much self respect to steal, started getting dirty jobs for shad dragons. Stealing items that had been stolen, breaking in, and her favorite, hacking. The word of the little liar quickly spread, sparking the interest of an old, animus crimelord. Sanvi. Sanvi wanted to meet the young but talented hacker, so he sent his fastest, and most cunning dragon he knew to capture her for him, Rax. After stalking the hybrid for a few days, Rax finally cornered her in an alley, for some reason, perhaps because he didn't reliaze how cute, sweet seeming, and pretty she was, he decided to talk with her. Persuading her to come with him to Sanvi, Chyphi agreed, laying on her charm, ready for backstabbing and a quick escape though... When Rax led her back to Sanvi, the old animus was highly pleased, offering her a unique power to suit her skills, if she decided to work for him. She did, and was soon granted with the power over technology. He gave her a place to stay, food, jewelry, and anything she wanted. He also began training her, treating her more and more like a daughter. Chyphi also found fun in running off at nights with the only other dragon her age, Rax. Quickly they began falling for each other, to Sanvi's delight, since Chyphi found another reason to prolong her stay at his lair. But soon, a cocky new criminal breaks into Sanvi's den, a wiry young NightWing named Vyre. But despite his bravado he was quickly captured, and left to be interrogated by Rax and Chyphi. Despite Rax wanting to throw him out as soon as possible, Chyphi was intrigued by the NightWing, and his tales of adventure, and crime. This got to Chyphi's head, she always loved danger, and decided to release Vyre, if he decided to take she and Rax with him. Rax hated this idea, but he wouldn't leave Chyphi, so reluctantly he agreed. Vyre swore to help them, and later that night, all three escaped. At first life with the NightWing trickster was easy, they stole this, performed for that, and so on. They started to form a bond as friends, and even a family. All with checkered paths, unusual skills, and the thirst to prove themselves. Although Vyre kept his younger sister, Cyber, a secret...As he was the only one to take care of her. When Rax wasn't watching, Chyphi flirted with Vyre, mainly to wrap him around her talons, and to her surprise, her fell for it. Hard... But soon, dragons the NightWing had betrayed were soon after them, including Sanvi. Sanvi had started to write to Vyre, telling him he'd have a handsome award, powers granted, and everything he needed to help his younger sister. But only if he tricked Chyphi and Sanvi into returning. Despite what his heart said, Vyre gave in to his greed, and took the crime lord's offer... Vyre told Rax and Chyphi he had something to show them, Chyphi, being herself, agreed excitedly, not thinking of the consequences, and ignoring Rax's warnings. He led them into a secluded part of Nightcry, there Sanvi's criminals awaited...To everyone's shock, they weren't just there to capture Chyphi, but they were there to kill Rax and Vyre. When the dust settles, most of Sanvi's thugs were unconscious, but Rax was dead.... This hurt Chyphi deep, mentally... She was livid, screaming at Vyre, she told him she never wanted to see him again...And with that she fled to the sky... Each faltered wing beat stung at her heart, tears streamed down her face...She swore to her now deceased lover to avenge him... Part of Chyphi broke that day, maybe it was her heart, maybe her sanity...No one knows... Relationships Vyre: . Name: Trivia *Name pronounced "Shif - Ee" *Loves jewelry *Has a very sweet, childish voice *Has slight asthma from the combination of Frostbreath and fire *Should have a fan fic written by me.... *Poor flier *Adrenaline junkie *Inspired by watching a video from the YouTuber J.Fla *BFF is Evie *Loves playing mind games on her enemies *Pretty good dancer *Still writes to her parents *Likes roses *Fav animal are foxes Gallery text Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Spy)